The artist finds her place
by MaskedShadow98
Summary: Hera and Sabine are left on the ship to clean up after the boys head out to do some things. After Sabine continually disobeys Hera, the twilek decides to take control if the unruly teen.


The artist finds her place

A sunny day, perfect for being outside- unless you were Hera & Sabine. They were stuck inside the ship, cleaning up after a messy ordeal with Chopper and Ezra. After the 'incidents', the two girls sent them into town with a supply list to keep them busy for a good few hours.

Hera was under the pilots seat, adjusting a few loose rusty screws, while Sabine was in the living space sweeping up and scrubbing off a few graffiti spots Hera requested be erased. Instead of doing what the pilot requested, Sabine was using the graffiti spots on the table to connect them and create more, "art". It wasn't that she enjoyed purposely ignoring heras orders, just that she felt her more creative side coming up and taking over her reasoning. Putting the tool back into its box, Hera went into the living space to check on Sabine's progress. "I see it's going well!" She called with an amused grin rather than being agitated. Hera knew Sabine well, and also knew she easily lost focus. Sabine looked up and she blushes lightly, giving Hera a slight shrug. "It's just art. It doesn't /need/ to be cleaned up or erased." "It does when it's inside my ship~" the twilek responded while taking the toolbox and putting it in a cabinet. "Your ship could always do for more...color." She smirked, standing defiantly. "I think it looks good the way it is" she grinned lightly, looking at Sabine with a playful expression. "Whatever you say, captain!" She mockingly saluted to Hera, smirking at her. "That's what I like to hear!" Hera joked with a laugh, catching Sabine's gaze. "Now get back to work, soldier!" Sabine sighed and nodded. "Whatever..." She sat back down in her chair and picked up the sponge, beginning to clean up one spot. "Good job." Hera replied, going into the kitchen to see what needed to be cleaned up there. "Stupid boys..." She muttered, seeing a mess left of the counter.

As soon as Hera left the room, Sabine picked up her paint gun, beginning to paint graffiti on the table once again. "My ship, my rules..." She smirked to herself, mocking Hera under her breath. Dusting off the counter, Hera wiped it down with a wet cloth. "I won't ask why I hear a spray paint can.." She called. "Whatever you say Hera!" Sabine continued doing it, focused on finishing up her painting. She sighed, knowing Sabine was stubborn to a point that unless she was punished properly, she wouldn't listen. "Alright, kiddo. The jig is up." Tossing down the rag, she walked back into the room. Sabine blinked and turned around, her spray gun in hand. "Hera..." Eyeing the table, Hera rose a brow. "Sabine~" "It's art Hera! Cmon..lighten up." Sabine frowned, replying in a ticked off tone, looking up at the peeved off twilek. "Lighten up? I think not. Gimme the can" Hera held out her hand for the spray paint can. "What? No! Not my paint!" Sabine stood, defiantly. She also stomped her booted foot, staring at Hera.

"Sabine, really." Hera held out her hand for it. Trying to be reasonable, Hera pursed her lips to try and be as patient as possible. Sabine pursed her lips shaking her head. "Cmon Hera...don't take my paint." "Give it" Hera reached out for the paint. Sabine pulled away, holding the paint can away from Hera. "no! It's just paint Hera!" "Yes, but you need to learn your lesson when enough is enough!" The pilot shot back in an agitated state. "It's. Just. Art!" She stomped her foot, staring defiantly at the twilek.

Meeting her eyes once more, Hera crossed her arms. "Maybe I should teach you a better way of respecting authority..." Sabine looked away, crossing her arms. The teen mandalorian was becoming perturbed by Hera. Rolling her eyes, Hera huffed lightly. "Bend over." "What?" Sabine looked at the twi'lek. "I said, bend. Over." "Why. You gunna spank me or something?"

She smirked, crossing her arms. "Maybe I am" hera grabbedt he mandalorians arm, Hera's face inches away from hers as she pulled her close. "Now bend over~" "But...but...no! You can't do that!" Sabine tried to pull away from Hera. "Really? Watch me, miss priss." Hera held a firm grasp, pointing to the floor. "Bend, and it'll be less painful. You might even get rewarded."

Sabine was able to pull her arm free from the pilots grasp, and she took a few steps back. "You can't treat me like this!" "Oh yes I can." Hera answered, tilting her head as she scanned Sabine up and down. "And you'll like it. I'm your momma, got it? And you'll treat me as such." Reaching up to the neck of her suit, she slowly began to unzip her flying suit, leaving a place to reveal cleavage. Sabine's eyes fell on the cleavage of Heras suit, and she bit her lip lightly. "But I..but I...momma?" "You will do as I say" the twilek said, forcefully, knowing the teen spotted the cleavage. "But...you're not my mom..." Sabine bit her lip, eyes still on Hera's cleavage between the slightly open sides of the jumpsuit. "You may or may not regret saying that later. Bend" lifted an arm, spatting Sabine's bottom. Sabine whimpered lightly, letting out a whine as Hera spatted her. "Fine..." She slowly began to bend over, hands on her armor clad knees. "Good girl" she walked into the bunk areas, searching under her bed for a whip. Finding it, she grabbed it and took it back to Sabine. The whip was a black handled, with 7 tails. "Now you will learn to obey me..." She leaned over, tugging in Sabine's pants. "Off."

"Where did you get a whip?" Sabine looked at Hera, bewildered at the actions of the twilek. "That is none of your concern" the twilek eyed Sabine. "Off. /Now/" Worried what might happen to her if she /didnt/ obey Hera, she slowly reached around and undid her belt, and after pulling that off, she slowly pulled down her black, stretchy pants, revealing her purple pantie clad backside. "Mm.." Watching Sabine undress certainly aroused the twilek, and Hera licked her lips in lust. "Seeing this makes me want to go easy on you." She raised up the whip, flogging it down onto her backside without warning. Sabine let out a yelp of surprise as Hera whipped her butt, and she whimpered, knowing these panties would be ruined. "Please! Stop!" "Excuse me?" Hera whipped her harder. "Not until you've learned discipline to respect me!" "I-I will! I'll respect you, momma!" Sabine whined, feeling the pain starting to grow in her backside.

"Beg me~" Hera growled commandingly in arousal, continuing to whip her repeatedly. Sabine cried out, her butt beginning to seriously hurt and turn red. "Please! Momma! Hera!" Finally, after five more strong lashes, Hera decided Sabine had had enough. Hera felt her panties beginning to become wet from being in control, making heard her Sabine out. Putting the whip down, the mistress lightly grazed her bottom with her hand. Sabine whined, audibly, and she felt hera's gloved hand caress her sore bottom. "Has the poor baby girl learned her lesson?" The twilek cooed non-sympathetically as she continued to massage her bottom. Sabine looked, behind her, at the twilek, whimpering and nodding. "I-I have..momma.." Sabine shifted, Hera's rough pilots gloved hand still working at her soft flesh of her bottom. "And will baby girl let momma please her now?" Hera asked with a raised brow. "Yes..just let me give you what you need~" that same cooing tone coated her voice as she continued to massage her.

"I am a baby girl...in desperate need for her momma to guide her.." The proud teen couldn't believe she was saying these things...but they just right to say, especially as the heat grew between her legs, her sex dripping from arousal. Hera nodded slowly, now feeling completely aroused at Sabine's words. She flicked her finger up and down her fabric covered crotch. Sabine whined lightly, trying desperately to push her womanhood onto hera's fingers. "Please...take your gloves off and make me yours..." "Patience, Sabine." Hera purred, knowing she was beginning to feel nearly as aroused as Sabine. Deciding to finally take off her gloves, Hera kneeled down and began to plant small kisses on her backside.

Sabine slowly began to be unable to stand heras teasing anymore, and after a moment, collapsed to her knees, breathing hard and oh so aroused by all of this. Smirking to herself, Hera pulled down the wet panties of the teen, now kissing down her bottom, teasing her more. "Please...let us go to one of the bunks..." Sabine breathed harder, sticky wetness dripping from her womanhood to the durosteel floor between her knees. "What, is baby girl uncomfortable?" Hera teased, lifting up her head and licking off her lips. Sabine lifted her eyes to the smirking twilek's face and bit her lip, feeling more comfortable in this position than any other. She turned around, then began to plant kisses on the toe of Hera's hardened pilots boots. "Maybe...a...little.." She planted a kiss between each word, before looking back up at Hera. "Hmmm... Maybe we can fix that.." The pilot watched her, now chewing on her own lip to restrain herself. "Come on, baby girl. Momma is going to fix you up-" she pointed to the bunks, gesturing for Sabine to go.

Sabine quickly climbed to her feet and walked over to one of the bunks, setting herself down gently on it, her butt still hurting greatly from heras rough spanking. It also felt weird, only wearing her top, gloves, and boots in front of Hera, but somewhat soothing as well.

Hera walked in behind her, still in her pilot suit. "Strip" she commanded to Sabine. "I want to see your perfect little body~" Sabine stood and immediately started doing so. She took off her gloves first, then her shirt, followed by her purple bra, letting her small breasts flow free, tits perked and hardened. She reached down and pulled off her boots, and wiggling her toes, her toenails being painted a mix of purple and orange. Biting her lip harder, Hera looked her up and down. "You look delicious.." She remarked, slowly pulling down the zipper of her suit. "Get on your knees, and mommy will be right back." Hera quickly left the room, heading for her dorm. Reaching underneath the bed once again, she pulled out a black, leather collar. She then returned, standing in front of the kneeling Sabine.

Back on her knees again. Sabine was slowly becoming used to her new position at the feet of Hera, though it still was new to her. She leaned down, once again, and planted a few kisses on the toe of each boot, ready to worship her mistress. Watching her kiss her boots, Hera decided to tease her slave once more. Removing the suit completely, to reveal plump breasts covered by a green bra accompanied with soaking green panties. "Baby needs..one item to wear." Pulling out the collar from behind her back, she reached down, locking it into place. She then proceeded around the kneeling girl, pushed her onto her hands and knees, spreading the girls ass cheeks to reveal her tight ass hole. Sabine moaned very lightly, feeling her momma spread her cheeks nice and wide. She also caught a glimpse of Hera's breasts incased in the green bra she wore, the twilek's breasts being much larger tha the ones Sabine had. Hera heard her girl moan, smirking to herself before diving in, lapping at her delicious ass gasped and her back arched, never, ever having been stimulated in that spot before. Hera's tongue was one of a goddess, making her shake all over from just one flick. "I-I can't wait to p-please you in the same w-way..." She stuttered out, back continuing to arch as the twi-lek licked her hole. "Yes, and I can't wait to feel you please me.." Hera answered in a muffled tone, continuing to lick at a quicker pace. Sabine's tightness was an extreme turn on, and Hera loved it. Heras skilled tongue explored everywhere, soon flicking deeper into Sabine's entrance. "Mm~" Sabine, in turn, cried out extremely loudly, Hera's tongue finally penetrating her. "P-please! Deeper!" She tried to shove her hips backward, juices flowing from her womanhood, dripping to the floor below. She was quickly approaching her edge, the spanking and heras tongue shoving her closer. Hera, knowing that Sabine was close, flipped her over, spread her legs, and dove straight into her moist pussy, licking everything her long tongue could reach. Sabine cried out, pushed over the edge by Hera licking her most sensitive spot. Her whole body shook as she rode out her orgasm. While she came, Hera was still between her legs, mouth open, to get all the juices she could into her mouth, swallowing it all. Eventually the orgasm finished, and Sabine laid there, gasping for air. Hera stood, smirking, the teens juices all over her dainty face. The mandalorian eventually got enough breath to speak. "May I ask you something..mama?" "Of course, baby." Hera cooed, smiling down at her. Sabine leaned up, smirking. "When do I get to please you?"

((Hi all! I was browsing the internet and found a stunning lack of sabinexhera stories, so I decided to write my own! Hope anyone that reads this likes it! ?))


End file.
